In multi-antenna transmission of a communication system, such as a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) system and a long term evolution advanced (Long Term Evolution Advanced, LTE-A for short) system, a user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short) feeds back channel state information (Channel State Information, CSI for short) to a base station, such as an evolved node B (Evolved NodeB, eNB for short). The CSI includes a rank indicator (Rank Indicator, RI for short), a precoding matrix indicator (Precoding Matrix Indicator, PMI for short) and other information, for example, a channel quality indicator (Channel Quality Indicator, CQI for short). The eNB may determine a precoding matrix according to the RI and the PMI fed back by the UE, and precoding data to be transmitted using the precoding matrix. Similar to this, the base station may determine and indicate an RI and a PMI used by the UE for uplink data transmission by measuring an uplink channel.
However, an existing codebook is mainly designed based on a conventional co-located antenna configuration. With regard to a distributed antenna configuration or a large-spacing cross-polarized antenna configuration, a precoding matrix obtained according to the above-mentioned design method can not match with a transmit spatial autocorrelation matrix, thereby resulting in a degradation in precoding performance.